


Star-Crossed Lovers

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angel Healing, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angst, Best Friends | Sans & Reader (Eventual), Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Dom Sebastian Michaelis, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Forbidden Love, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Jealous Sebastian Michaelis, Minor Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Possessive Sebastian Michaelis, Sebastian Michaelis Being An Asshole, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: Long ago, two races ruled over Earth; Humans and Monsters. The two species lived in harmony, until one day, a Demon got sick of the tranquility and decided to begin a war. The Demon killed a Human child and gave the SOUL to a power-hungry Monster, who slaughtered many. The Humans, fearing for their lives, fought back and dragged innocent Monsters into the battle. When the war was over, Monsters were forced Underground. The Demon, satisfied, watched with no remorse. The Demon was soon killed by a group of Angels; who were too late to stop the carnage. This fueled the hate of Demons, even those who were good in their own way. Angels decided to watch over the Humans, so that would never happen again, while the Monsters, were left with no one. Years later, a new hope falls on the Monsters.





	Star-Crossed Lovers

The world was dark, and eerily quiet. Deep within the subconscious, there seemed to be a faint wail. Voices pleading to be saved, begging for M E R C Y. Then angry shouts; demanding vengeance, wanting to correct the wrong done to them. They were powerful, _unpleasant_ , **_unnerving_**. So much so; you had no other choice...but to...

**_Wake up!_ **

With a start, you quickly sat up, panting softly. You felt your wings twitch, the bones being stiff. What had happened? Why couldn't you remember? A sharp pain suddenly surfaced in your left wing, making you yelp. A large wound was present near the top of the base, the surrounding feathers singed. Ah, you now remembered being struck by lightening, hiding in a cave, then falling down a hole.

You swore you saw a small bone poking from your injury. A soft grunt tore your gaze from your useless wing, eyes landing on a black heap. Your heart froze at the dark aura protruding from the mass. Black wings with a span longer than yours, sharp talons attached to inhumanly pale hands, a purple contract symbol on the back of the left hand, short black hair, pale face, a black tight-fitting long-sleeved turtleneck, black pants. And those signature black leather stiletto boots all high-standing or powerful Demons had, no matter their age.

Knowing you were in the same environment as a powerful being most likely stronger than you set you on edge. Slowly, you staggered to your feet, being careful not to jostle the hurt wing. You quietly approached, a cautious hand set on your sword just in case. As soon as you even got near him, fuchsia eyes snapped open, glaring intensely up at you. You jumped back, bouncing your wounded wing. You bit back a cry, not wanting to show weakness around this creature, which fed off pain and suffering.

The Demon pushed himself up, not wasting any time in getting onto his feet. "What are you looking at, Angel?", the deep, gravelly voice of the beast growled. "Nothing much.", you decided to bite back, meeting his harsh stare with one of your own glares. The creature took that as it was intended; an insult. He snarled, his feathers puffing up a little. His eyes fixated on your injured wing, tensing as a shiver passed through him, most likely imagining if something like that happened to his wings. From what you could see, they were just fine.

"What happened? Run into a tree, fool?"

Your guard increased. "I was struck by lightening, you dolt.", you huffed in defense. He rolled his eyes, walking towards you. Your hand flew to the handle of your sword. He stopped. "Stay back, impure beast!", you hissed. He tensed, as if he had been called 'impure' before. He most likely had. "I'm just trying to look at it.", he snorted, before continuing to approach. You tightened your grip on the handle, getting ready to slash him if needed.

True to his word, which was shocking for a Demon, he inspected your wing. He grabbed the arch with surprising gentleness, pulling to its full length. The action made you both shiver and whimper. You shivered because your wings were an erogenous spot and whimpered because of the pain. Now that he was closer, you saw just how much bigger he was than you. Around seven feet, while you were closer to a human woman's average height.

Suddenly, without warning, he ripped a long piece of your skirt off, revealing one of your legs. You yelped in surprise, blushing madly. It may have not been the Victorian Era anymore, but it was still scandalous in Heaven. "W-What do you think you're doing, Demon?!", you shouted out of embarrassment and rage. He was silent, wrapping the cloth firmly around your wound. "Corvus.", he said suddenly. "What?!", you snapped. "My name is Corvus, not Demon. I highly doubt your name's Angel, so I should know your real name, as we're stuck together.", he replied nonchalantly, stepping back a bit.

You glared, but sighed and gave in. "(Y/N).", you told him. Seemingly pleased with your response, he nodded, before grabbing your wrist and dragging you with him. "H-Hey!", you exclaimed, trying to pull away. A deep growl stopped you from resisting. "We're going to find a way out, so be silent.", he ordered, looking over his shoulder to glare at you. As soon as he turned back around you gave a death stare to his back.

_**Damn Demon.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going off this for Sebby: https://youtu.be/M4Bv9Cs6dls


End file.
